<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【寡红】女王与骑士.15 by Dimo82929</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522325">【寡红】女王与骑士.15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929'>Dimo82929</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*ABO预警<br/>*冰与火之歌au<br/>*女王红O x 骑士寡A<br/>*OOC预警 <br/>*脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇<br/>*私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【寡红】女王与骑士.15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*ABO预警<br/>*冰与火之歌au<br/>*女王红O x 骑士寡A<br/>*OOC预警 <br/>*脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇<br/>*私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>用过晚餐后，城堡内的风势渐大，Natasha可以听见周围木屋嘎吱作响。远处，一道被遗忘的厚重窗户反复噼砰。一堆雪从屋顶滑下，落在她们的身边，发出低沉的撞击。</p><p>    相较于Natasha的见怪不怪，Wanda倒是一脸新鲜地不停用自己厚重的短靴把那没过脚踝的积雪踩得咯吱作响。</p><p>    “Nat Nat…”Wanda一边踩雪一边拉着骑士的手左右摆动着“我们去Scarlett公爵说的那个玻璃花房吧！我想泡温泉！”</p><p>    「死老头，这才是浑身夏天气味的小鬼呢，你看到了吗？」</p><p>    Natasha无奈地摇摇头“可是那地方在哪里啊？我们这样在人家的城堡里乱逛也太不好了，而且天色已经这么晚了……”</p><p>    “找一找不就好了！”不等她说完，Wanda已经兴致勃勃地拉着她走上了左手边的鹅卵石小道“她说了随时可以去的，不要紧的，快点嘛…”</p><p>    拗不过她，Natasha只好任由她拉着自己，冲着卵石路的尽头走去。</p><p>    两侧的房屋愈发稀少，Wanda更加坚信自己走对了路“毕竟那是洗澡的地方不是吗，一定是越隐蔽越好。”</p><p>    那人像是兴奋到极点，被夜色染上深蓝的虹膜上仿佛还有几颗星星在不停闪烁着，脚下的步伐也轻快起来，Natasha的胳膊甚至都被她甩得有些酸痛。</p><p>    但Natasha却只是带着一抹连她自己都未曾察觉的宠溺，任由那人又蹦又跳地带着她胡闹。</p><p>    很快，身旁的木屋便被树林所代替，铁树，山楂树，岑树还有大橡树。林中传来一声微弱的鸟鸣，那是一种高亢而尖锐的颤音。Natasha知道这是雪伯劳的呼唤。</p><p>    在跟随Eros游历的这些年，她早已非常熟悉。老爵士曾经告诉过她，凛冬深雪之时，当神木林白茫茫一片，寂静无声，便能看到它们的踪迹，它们是只属于北方的鸟。</p><p>    可伴随着鸟鸣的却还有一些奇怪的声音，骑士像是一只小猎犬一般竖起耳朵，接着收紧抓着Wanda的手把她拉了回来。</p><p>    “嘘…”她把食指伸到唇边，接着把人藏到身后放轻了脚步。</p><p>    那奇怪的声音越来越近，Natasha脸上一红，心里隐约猜到了那是什么，可一切已经来不及了，被她护在身后的Wanda已经扒开了她的胳膊冲那边好奇地看过去了。</p><p>*</p><p>    在北境，几乎每一个贵族的城堡都拥有一座属于自己的神木林，而神木林中都拥有着一棵古老而原始的心树。对于他们这些传承着先民的传统，信仰旧神的人来说，那里便是祷告与敬拜之地。</p><p>    暗红色的龙息草缠绕着树林正中心的那棵仿若塔楼一般的巨大鱼梁木，那惨白的树干上雕刻着一张忧郁的人脸，干涸的红色树液顺着它的眼角滑落，深红色的叶子随着树下此起彼伏的低喘声微微颤动，发出沙沙的和声。</p><p>    “嗯…”</p><p>    女爵半靠在心树下的温泉边上，慵懒地沐浴在月光下。那头原本盘得整整齐齐的黑长卷发此刻凌乱地披在腰间，她半阖着眼睛，那冰片一般的眸子仿佛被温泉的热气融化，含在眼底好像下一秒就会滴下来。</p><p>    那泛着水光的红唇微微开合，不停地溢出糜糜之音，支撑在腰侧的两条茭白手臂承受不住似地瑟瑟发抖，贴合在鹅卵石铺成的温泉边缘上的臀瓣不停地收紧，大腿漂亮的肌肉线条若隐若现。</p><p>    “啊啊啊…”那性感的女人突然仰起头来，纤长的脖颈向后弯曲，蝴蝶骨舒展开来，整个人仿佛一只濒死的天鹅一般在空气中颤抖着。</p><p>    那在她腿间不停起伏的人支起身子，金色长发披在身后，仿佛披着一件上好的丝绸，她的发尾被温泉水打湿，贴合在腰窝，勾勒出她姣好的曲线。</p><p>    “唔…今天这么急吗…Lizzie…”女爵带着喘息的嗓音掺着一丝笑意，她歪着头伸手用拇指擦去那人嘴角泛着光的液体，接着收回到嘴边轻轻舔掉。</p><p>    那年轻的Alpha像是被她的动作刺激到了一般，圈着她腰的手臂微微用力把她拉进水中，女爵坏笑着环抱住她的脖颈，张开嘴迎上了她毫不怜惜的热吻。</p><p>    Natasha艰难地吞咽着，脸上一阵阵地发烧，她转头看向Wanda，那人仿佛傻了一样，鹿一般澄澈单纯的双眸定定地望着水池中交欢的两个人。</p><p>    红发骑士知道她们应该离开，可此刻脚下却像生了根一般无法动弹，不知不觉间，两个人紧扣的手掌中便生出一层薄汗。</p><p>    “怎么不说话？”Scarlett有些无奈地歪着头看着她的小Alpha，那孩子却充耳未闻地在她胸口发泄似地撕咬着，尖锐的牙齿摩擦着她红肿起来的乳尖，却又舍不得弄疼她似地用舌头卷住。</p><p>    还有那藏在水中硬硬地戳在她大腿上的腺体，随着那人腰肢的动作不停地滑进她的腿间，炙热的顶端冲撞着她刚刚没顶后还红肿着的花核，酥麻的感觉让她甚至有些站不稳。</p><p>    “Babe…”女爵轻轻捧起Elizabeth的脸，那人一副欲哭的模样，贝齿紧紧咬着下唇，红彤彤的眼角和鼻尖让她看上去好像受了天大的委屈一般。</p><p>    看着自己满身的痕迹，Scarlett轻轻叹了口气，伸手把她那被自己蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇解放出来，低头吻在她的眉心“不要让Mommy为难…”</p><p>    “我不要跟你分开…”Elizabeth带着哭腔的音调飘散在寂静的夜里，她环抱着Scarlett的腰，脸深深埋在她的颈窝，单薄的肩膀随着她的抽噎而微微颤抖“带我走吧…”</p><p>    “我是为你好…Lizzie…”女爵轻轻抚摸着她的脑袋，下巴抵在她的头顶“南方没有鱼梁木，没有你信仰的神，所以我要你留下来为我祈祷…”</p><p>    Elizabeth愣了一下抬起头来望着她，那清澈的眼神让Scarlett忍不住笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的“就像我为你建了这座神木林一样，答应你的事我一定会做到，等我回来，好吗？”</p><p>    看着还在踟蹰的Alpha，女爵笑了笑站起身，双手微微用力把她抱起来让她稳稳地坐在温泉边上。</p><p>    女爵像是一尾鱼一般滑进她的腿间狡黠地看向右侧“你的神在看着我们呢～”</p><p>    Elizabeth顺着她的视线看去，双眼直接对上了那棵古老的鱼梁木，树上那从黎明纪元开始见证了无数历史的凹陷红眼无声地凝望着她们。</p><p>    曾被她进入过无数次的柔软口腔温柔地包裹住她腿间的敏感，将她的思绪唤了回来，Elizabeth抵喘着看着那人起伏的脑袋。</p><p>    她是恐怖堡伯爵，不满二十岁便出兵讨伐多恩，守护君临，那光滑细腻的肌肤上至今还残留着当时的伤疤，那是她的荣誉徽章。她是北境仅次于史塔克家族的统治者，她是史上最受人爱戴的恐怖堡领主，是北境守护最信赖的挚友。</p><p>    她曾经用最阴狠无情的话语击碎过敌人的自尊心，也曾用最温柔细腻的手法活剥人皮，毫不留情地夺取敌人的性命。</p><p>    这样的一个女人…是她的Omega…而且她只会臣服在她的身下…</p><p>    Elizabeth伸手为她把乱发拨到耳后，拇指轻轻抚摸着她的脸颊。</p><p>    身体被突然托了起来，Scarlett下意识抱紧了Elizabeth的脖子，下身被瞬间贯穿，几乎破口而出的呻吟声被对方狠狠含进口中，紧捏在她腰上的双手带着她用力挺弄起来。</p><p>    “哈啊…Lizzie…”紧致的身体被用力拓开，冲破理智的快感仿佛凭空生了触手，将她的大脑紧紧缠绕。</p><p>    丰沛的汁液从她大开的腿间涌出，填满了甬道与腺体之间的所有空隙，膨大的腺体胀得她几乎要尖叫出来。</p><p>    “Mommy…”Elizabeth松开她的嘴唇乖巧地回应着，Scarlett美妙的呻吟被解放了出来，而那孩子却转而嗜咬着她细小的喉头，精致的锁骨，还有胸前随着动作而上下跳动的饱满。</p><p>    月下的激情愈演愈烈，紧致的花穴溢出更多的热液，里面的湿热不满足地收缩，将她那不停冲撞到花心的腺体容纳到更深处。Scarlett晃动着腰肢迎合着她，主动地为她打开自己，就像她一直以来的那样。</p><p>    Elizabeth不能满足于现在的快感，于是她抱着对方向后退去，接着把将那人在自己怀中转了个圈，女爵尖叫一声，脖子后面的腺体被对方紧紧咬住。</p><p>    “不…啊…”</p><p>    穿透灵魂般的绝顶快感几乎要打散她的理智，女爵浑身痉挛着，双腿大开地坐在她的怀中，喷涌而出的花液让那在她体内逞凶的腺体更加畅通无阻，而那人却毫不怜惜地从后面揉捏着她兴奋到肿胀起来的乳尖和花核，尖锐的牙齿松开她的腺体后向下继续在她弓起的脊椎厮磨。</p><p>    女爵此刻已经失去了理智，她不受控制地迎合着，双眼沾染上温泉弥漫的雾气，失焦地望着天空的那轮明月，口中不停溢出猫叫般的呻吟，她失去了除快感外的一切感知，身体也逐渐沉溺于这场性爱中无法自拔。</p><p>*</p><p>    Natasha最终还是拉着Wanda离开了，那人像是还沉浸在刚刚的冲击里，甚至连看到玻璃花房也没有太大的反应。</p><p>    “Wanda…”Natasha摸了摸她发烫的脸“我先进去洗了，你身上温度太高，进去会头晕的，一会再去吧，好吗？”</p><p>    看着那人冲自己懵懵地点头的模样，骑士只觉得全身的血液猛地向下涌去，她深深地呼吸了一口北境冰冷的空气，抬腿先行进到了花房里，她要忍不住了。</p><p>    弥漫的水雾笼罩着温泉四周妖冶的玫瑰花，正中间一颗巨大光滑的岩石将温泉分割开来，因为墙体是由玻璃建造的，抬起头还能看到月亮。</p><p>    Natasha此刻可没有什么心情看月亮，她快速褪去衣服跳进水池，腿间的腺体肿胀发痛着，然而还没等她伸手握住那里，身后的大门却被打开，一股寒气猛地击到她的背上。</p><p>    “Wan…Wanda？！”Natasha连忙躲到岩石后面探出头来“你…你好点了吗？”</p><p>    “嗯…”Wanda红着脸点点头“你不要看我…”</p><p>    “好…好的…”Natasha转过头去，后背看着，那颗光滑的石头“刚才的事…”</p><p>    “我…我什么都没看见…”Wanda环抱着胸口走进来，与Natasha背靠背贴在那块巨石上“不要再提了…”</p><p>    “好…”</p><p>    Natasha缩着身体将自己泡在水中，脑海中却不停地闪过刚刚的画面。手不自觉地伸到了高高翘起的腺体上，她闭着眼睛加重了呼吸。</p><p>    Wanda红着脸看着月亮，虽然她曾经在书上读过这种事，但要说亲眼看到还是第一次。</p><p>    「Scarlett公爵看上去很舒服的样子…」她舔了舔嘴唇，手轻轻按上自己的胸口，感受着自己的心跳「可是那么大的…不会痛吗…Nat的是不是也…」</p><p>    心跳猛然加快，Wanda咬紧嘴唇，小腹莫名涌上一股酥酥麻麻的感觉，她咽了口口水，小心地把手伸了下去。触手之处的黏腻吓得她连忙缩回手，可指腹却不知蹭到了哪里，一阵前所未有的感觉让她忍不住呻吟出声。</p><p>    Wanda的声音让Natasha呼吸一窒，她大口喘息着延缓着那几乎冲破身体的欲望“Wanda？”</p><p>    “唔…”Wanda擦了擦湿润的眼角，小声回应着“我没事…你呢？”</p><p>    “我…我也…”Natasha紧贴在岩石上，掌心盖在那几乎顶上小腹的端头上“嗯…我没事…”</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    Wanda闭着眼把手再次放回那个地方，顺着那湿滑向下抚摸，微微敞开的小口轻轻咬住她的手指，吓得她立刻缩回手来，身后传来Natasha的一声隐忍的低吟，接着便是粗重的喘息。</p><p>    “…Wanda…”</p><p>    良久，那人略带沙哑的疲惫嗓音从身后传来“不早了…我们回去吧…”</p><p>    “嗯…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>